


Rock Star Glamor by Laylah

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rock Stars, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Aya makes it too easy. Like she does with everything.





	Rock Star Glamor by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock Star Glamor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250537) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Rock Star Glamor by Laylah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250537)  
**Length** : 0:04:41  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Rock%20Star%20Glamor%20by%20Laylah.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
